Embroidery is a traditional method of decorating, tailoring, mending, patching, or reinforcing textile materials by sewing with a needle and stitching material. Hand embroidered goods date back as late as the Warring States period in China. During the industrial revolution, the invention of the sewing machine and dedicated embroidery machines expanded the use of the technique. Modern embroidery techniques may utilize machine readable code to autonomously create an embroidery pattern on a sheet of textile materials. Textile materials include fabrics such as cotton, wool or silk, as well as leather, foam, polymer sheets, and synthetic equivalents. On the textile materials, a number of stitch techniques may be used depending on the purpose of the embroidery, such as the chain stitch, the buttonhole or blanket stitch, the running stitch, the satin stitch, or the cross stitch. The stitching techniques may be used in combination to form a variety of set patterns. The stitching patterns may be decorative, for example the pattern may form a flower or series of flowers. Alternatively the stitching may be structural, such as stitching along the edges of a garment to reinforce the seams. In further cases the stitching may be both decorative and functional, such as the use of a floral pattern use to reinforce a patch.
Typically a thread or yarn is used as the stitching material and stitched into the textile. Commonly the thread or yarn may be made of cotton or rayon, as well as traditional materials like wool, linen or silk. However, embroidery may also sew in dissimilar materials to the textile, usually for decorative purposes. For example, thread created out of precious metals such as gold or silver may be embroidered within more traditional fabrics such as silk. Additional elements may be sewn in during embroidery, such as beads, quills, sequins, pearls or entire strips of metal. These elements may be sewn in along with yarn or thread using variety of stitching techniques depending on the desired placements of the elements.